Chat Drinking Game
Every time RBW mentions Tyler, Dark or Stry, take a shot. If he borderline worships them, take two. Every time Clyde calls a character "an inspiration to mankind", take a shot. Every time Logan whines about something, take a shot. Take another if it's about how he gets no respect. Take a shot every time Mint makes out with Max , and finish the bottle if Max makes out back. Take another if Gogo talks about her crush. Every time Jimmy leaves forever, take a shot. Every time Logan leaves forever, take two shots. You'll be passed out by the evening. Every time RBW flirts with someone, take a shot. Take two if it's Joy. Every time Clyde changes his profile pic, take a shot. Every time Chewy trolls someone, take a shot. Take two if Chewy claims he doesn't troll. Drink whenever Jimmy victimizes himself. Take a shot every time Mint says placenta. Take a shot whenever Chewy spoils RBW. Take a shot every time someone suggests playing snakes to fill ded chat. Take two if that person is the first out. Take a shot every time Jimmy godplays in his sims. But be careful, you could die. Take a shot when someone loses in snakes and says "LAG". Drink whenever Logan gets roasted. Drink again if Joy or me are the ones who did it. Take a shot when Chewy draws horrible in draw it. Take a shot every time Gewn is mentioned. Take two if someone screenshots it. Take a shot when Chewy says brb. Take a shot when RBW says "ily all <3". Take two if he says "I mean it". Take a shot every time Gogo says "yesssss". Take two if she says it in all caps. Take a shot when Wii says mk. Take a shot whenever people don't notice Max. Take a shot if Mint mentions Friday or Chinese Food. Finish the bottle if she links them on chat. Take a shot whenever Clyde hates on Samey. Take a shot when Clyde says King Leonard. Take a shot whenever RBW mentions Ariana Grande. Take a shot when Wii says waw. Take a shot whenever Max makes a late reply. Take another if it includes a typo. Take a shot when you see Wii typing "remeber". Every time TRR mentions Trent or Dakota, take a shot. If he mentiones them along with the word "bby", take 2. Every time RBW calls someone "bby", take a shot. If he says it to tell them off about to something and make it sound nicer, take three. Every time RBW is salty about something stupid, take a shot. Take another one if it's about Tyler. Finish the bottle if it's about the Lyler breakup tweet. Take a shot whenever an unfair elimination happens in a Brantsteele sim. Take two if the scrappy floater is saved. Take three if the scrappy returns and gets to the finals. Every time Amy uses caps take a shot. Every time Amy gets into an argument take a shot. Take a shot everytime Gogo starts an rp about Heather burning Lindsay's wardrobe. Take two shots if it's something random of hers, like her lemonade, her pizza, her Beyonce plushie, etc. Take a shot whenever Max says that Steven Universe gets even better. Take two if it's to RBW. Take a shot when Max says "brb" and returns less than 5 minutes later. Finish the bottle if it's under 60 seconds. Take a shot whenever Max says he's been listening to something for the last hour or so. Every time Chewy and RBW say "kk" at the same time, take a shot. Take two if RBW points out the "family resemblance". Take a shot every time Chewy says "hue" Take a shot everytime Max is the last one to get a picture correct in TD Draw it. Take two if he doesn't finish at all. Take a shot whenever ANYONE gets into an argument AND uses all caps Take a shot when Alejito comes onto chat. Take another one if he leaves within half an hour. BREAK your shot glass if Gogo doesn't leave when Alejito comes around. Pour your drink onto the person next to you (or on the spot next to you) if Ryan mentions sleeping with Lindsay